


Drowning

by thatpoetrybitch



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpoetrybitch/pseuds/thatpoetrybitch
Summary: This is just a poem I wrote, there are mentions of self harm, and suicidal ideation.
Kudos: 3





	Drowning

Drowning

I Wish I could tell them  
Tell them that sometimes I want to die  
Tell them that sometimes I hurt myself  
Tell them that they are like a single string keeping me from being pulled under the deadly waves  
Tell them that sometimes the string isn’t enough  
Tell them that I depend on them  
But I know they don’t feel that way about me, they barely know me  
If I died, would they feel like they failed  
Like they should have noticed me trying not to drown  
When really they were the only thing keeping me afloat  
I don’t want them to know that guilt as I do  
So I won’t drown, no matter how much I want to let go  
No matter how much I want to be pulled under the waves  
Do they see me struggling for air, but still choking  
Do they see my constant battle  
No  
They can only see my head above water, like it is when I’m with them  
They don’t see me when I am fighting my hardest, because I don’t have to fight around them  
But I can’t be around them to much  
I consider them my friend, but is that how they see me  
Am I just that person they go to school with  
They have their own battles  
They don’t have time to help fight mine  
No matter how much I need them, they will never know it  
Because I can’t bear to burden them with my fucked up mind  
So I write, until I have said what I need to say  
No one will ever see this, not while I am alive  
But perhaps when I am gone, they will find it  
And they will know that they did the best they could


End file.
